Technical Readout: Project Zhuhov
Description Technical Readout: Project Zhuhov (abbreviated TRO:PZ), is a fan produced TRO created by Battletech fan Steve "marauder648" Cross. This is a form "What-If" book shows Clan Hell's Horses in alternate history where they would become part of group that would be known as the Invading Clans who attacks the Inner Sphere in 3050. This alternate history also features rise of new vehicles, equipment and showcases tactics used in combat by the Horses. Project Zhuhov stems from the 30th Century saKhan Yana Fletcher drive to redefine and upgrade the clan for a possible invasion of the Inner Sphere. The project to make this PDF took over a year to create and fund. Cross and his fellow contributors produced a Clan specific enhanced TRO. Giving more depth to Clan Hell's Horse, which also supplies insight into the Clan's rise from 2950s to 3060 with tactics, background history, new equipment co-existing with old ones. Included in this book included are profiles for canon and fan new units produced exclusively for this product with all new art. Expanded version of the book would provide a update showcases additional units added to the Touaman (army) of Clan Hell's Horse forty five years later. Canonicity This book is not a canon product, it is alternate timeline where Clan Hell's Horse change leadership started Project Zhuhov which change Clan allow it participate in Clan Invasion of the Inner Sphere and it's aftermath of the invasion of Inner Sphere. All the art featured in this book and it's content is fan paid new art for non-canon Battletech combat vehicles, Aerospace assets, BattleMechs & OmniMechs. The book will look strikingly like a canon Technical Readout produced in the past by Catalyst Game Labs among other companies who held the Battletech license. Some character profiles are canon characters, but in a alternated timeline along with canon designs adapted to this alternated timeline. Contents *Table of Content *Foreword *Credits *Project Zhuhov (Background & History) **Breaking the Star part 1 (Short Story) **Background **Character Profile: saKhan Yana Fletcher **Breaking the Star part 2 (Short Story) **Blitzkrieg / Deep Battle **Trial and Validation **The Trial of the Warrior **Basic Training (Short Story) **Reaction **Allies and Growth **Come Revival **Rebalancing the Fleet **The Panic of 3048 **Revival **Fighting the Inner Sphere **Tukayyid **Occupation, Recovery, and the Future **World Note: Csesztreg (Planet Profile) *Hell's Horses Infantry Uniforms *New Weapons Development **Lightweight Gun System **Chemical Lasers **Heavy Flame Thrower **Battle Armour Weapons and Infantry Weapons ***Mauser III (Infantry Rifle) ***HAR-201 (Infantry Rifle) ***HHG-X99 (Heavy Machine Gun) ***Gauss Submachine Gun (Machine Gun) ***RG-75/RG-88 Hyper Velocity Rifle (Rifle) ***AGL-25/35 (Grenade Launcher) **Inner Sphere Name Designations **Other Vehicles in Hell's Horses Service **Clan Hell Horses Battle Armor **Standard Clan Hell's Horses Cluster **Clan Hell's Horses Calvary Cluster Project Zhuhov Armoury Vehicles *Durga (Attack Helicopter) *Vel Harrasser Strike Hover *Kali (Assault Helicopter) *Pele (Light Tank) *Shara (Light Tank) *Eris (Armored Personal Carrier) *Neith (Scout Tank) *Nerio (Assault Tank) *Polemos (Wheeled APC *Atropos (Assault Hovertank) *Hephaestus / Ogun (CEV) **Hephaestus Combat Engineering Vehicle **Ogan Combat Bridge Layer *Nike (Infantry Fighting Vehicle) *Ishtar II (Fire Support Vehicle) *Tezcatlipoca (Combat Vehicle) *Yama (Main Battle Tank) *Alke (Main Battle Tank) *Chentus (Assault Tank) *[[Kratos|Kratos (Assault Tank) *Aithon (Assault Transport) *Ganesha (Assault Transport) *Nergal (Support Tank) Battle Armor *Deimos (Light Battle Armor) *Alecto (Heavy Battle Armor) Mechs *Duskrunner (OmniMech) *Thunder Hound (OmniMech) *Taranis (BattleMech) Aerospace *Aretes (Interceptor) (Aerospace Fighter) *Granicus (Strike Fighter) (Aerospace Fighter) *Pallas (Transport Shuttle) (Smallcraft) *Maori (Troop Carrier) (DropShip) *Iroquois (Troop Carrier) (DropShip) *Zenith (Assault Ship) (DropShip) *Tartar (Troop Carrier) (DropShip) *Ordun (Troop Carrier) (DropShip) *Thermopylae (Destroyer) *Halcyon-Class (Assault Cruiser) Bonus Section **Delranes Military Equipment - The Clans 3105 Update **Kerensky's Children Vehicles and Battle Armor ***Bjorn (Quad Assault Battle Armor) ****IlKhan Lincoln Osis Aerospace Assets and Warships ***Horius Medium OmniFighter ***Chimerian Assault OmniFighter ***''Moa''-Class Shuttle (Small Craft) ***Roc Assault DropShip ***''Typhon''-Class Destroyer (Warship) ***''Temeraire''-Class Frigate (Warship) ***''Bagration''-Class Transport Cruiser (Warship) ***''Thebes''-Class Heavy Cruiser (Warship) ****Star Captain Victor Malthus Mechs ***Gyrofalcon Medium BattleMech ***Battleborne Medium OmniMech ***Grimnir Heavy BattleMech ***JHK-03S Jade Hawk "Sabretooth" Heavy BattleMech ***Acheron Assault OmniMech (Quad OmniMech) ***Turkina II Assault OmniMech ***Shrike Assault OmniMech Medium OmniMech ***Cave Bear Assault OmniMech QuadVees ***Anasi Medium Quadvee ***Anasi Assault Quadvee ***Abraxas Assault Quadvee **Variants *Index *Epilogue Notes Author self-paid for this artwork found this product, which is equal in quality to the art found in later canon Battletech books. No Actual Record Sheet has been published for this book. Months after it's release, the author revised the book, editing typos made, adding new units and art work. This entry reflect the revised edition. References Category:Fan Technical Readouts Category:Works by Steve Cross